


Phobia

by ava_quinncurtis, Twykad



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crackfick, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Humor, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, short fic, sudden fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_quinncurtis/pseuds/ava_quinncurtis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: Series of drabbles on phobia and funny situations!! Drabbles are not related to one other! !!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff and humor, that only.

 

Jace loved autumn. It was the orange leaves on the ground were beautiful, Clary wore this cute white fluffy coat, which made her look like a real and adorable angel, and Alec, Magnus Rafael and Max were wearing matching scarves and were walking in front of Clary and him, the blue little warlock holding his fathers hand, laugher exploding every time they pulled him up, off the ground. Jace loved autumn because he was having good family times.

            They turned and to Jace’s horror, they were suddenly facing a lake, with ducks. Lot of ducks. Too many ducks if you ask him.

 

“Er… Guys…” He said taking few steps backward. “I think it might be time for us t- RAFAEL GET AWAY FROM THEM!” He yelled as the young boy started to feed them bread.

 

            Rafael looked at his dads with wide eyes and Magnus kneeled at his height with a chuckle while Alec started walking toward his parabatai.

 

“Alec, seriously, these things are _dangerous_.”

“Jace, seriously, these things are _ducks_.”

“Blood thirsty ducks.” Jace muttered.

“They eat bread, _Jonathan_.”

 

            Jace groaned in frustration.

 

“Uncle Jashe! Uncle Jashe! Look what Papa gave to Blueberry!”

 

            Jace looked down and saw the little Max, holding proudly and firmly one of the ducks in his arms. Jace screamed, and ran and everyone else was laughing.

 

Jace hated autumn, and ducks, and everyone, but mostly ducks.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos (and comments) are appreciated ^^


End file.
